


The Sleepy Boys (Dream SMP - Heathers Crossover)

by SebastianHours



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Heathers Fusion, Based on Heathers, Dream Team SMP Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Heathers Spoilers, Heathers: The Musical References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianHours/pseuds/SebastianHours
Summary: Hi yall!I just felt like I wanted to write a Crossover between the Dream SMP people and Heathers: The Musical, so thats what I did!SPOILERS FOR HEATHERS AHEAD
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Darryl Noveschosch/Sapnap
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. A beautiful start

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: I had to alter some of the characters personalities to fit the story of Heathers and this is in no way how I view them as actual people.
> 
> This will have multiple parts, and im sure you'll be able to figure out who is supposed to be who lol
> 
> Im appreciative of any feedback! :D

"September 1st, 2020  
Dear diary,  
I actually believe im a good person!  
I believe there's good in everyone  
But here we are.. First day of senior year!  
I look around at all these people I've known for years now, and I cant help but ask myself  
"What happened?" 

George looks up from his diary and steps further into the schools premises, he sees all his old friends & acquaintances he's had throughout the years, they've all found different groups of people to hang around now.  
He sees people running around, slamming lockers. He tries to tune out the noise. 

He proceeds over to his own locker with caution, very careful to not accidentally bump into anyone, in case they got mad at him. He put in his lock-combination and took his English book out for first period.  
There was an empty desk in their classroom he always sat by.. Alone. He sat down waiting for class to start when he pulled out his diary once again. 

"Hold your breath and count the days, you're graduating soon. College will be paradise if im not dead by June."

He thought about if anything unusual would happen this year, he hoped not. He felt anxious by the thought of having to spend so many more days with those who've recently started picking on him more and more between classes. Taking a long, deep breath and trying not to think of the horrible things he's been told by his peers in the past 2 years, he zoned out and put on some music in his headphones. 

After a few classes it was time for lunch, George stood in line with his lunch tray, when suddenly someone came up behind him, slamming his tray to the floor with a sarcastic  
"Oooopss, sorry George" 

Alex, more known with the nickname quackity, his 4th year in a row of being a huge dick towards literally everyone in this school, aside from his best friend Karl of course. 

"Wow, rude.."  
George scoffed

Alex got up in his face and lightly pushed him  
"What did you say to me, loser?" 

George backed off and quietly mumbled  
"Nothing.." as Alex walked away to high-five his other friends. 

George sighed, slowly picked up his lunch tray, and continued standing in line. After grabbing some food and sitting down at an empty table a good friend approached him. 

"Hi George!"  
He heard a very energetic tone shout toward his table  
He turned around to see his very close childhood friend, Nick, approaching him.  
"Hello Sapnap!"  
Sapnap was a nickname George had given him years ago, which he still used occasionally. Sapnap proceeded to sit down at George's lunch table to talk before their next class. 

"You're still on for movie night, right?"  
Sapnap asked happily. 

"Yeah of course! You're choosing the movie though"  
George laughed

"Aw, really? Then Im renting the movie I always do"  
He giggled, with a sarcastic evil grin

"You're gonna rent that dumb romcom movie again?"  
George groaned. He had surely watched that movie at least once a month for the past 3 years now, and was getting tired of it.  
Though it was Sapnaps favorite movie, so he didn't say it out loud. 

"What can I say, I'm a sucker for a happy ending"  
He had a sincere, warm smile now

They talked for a few more minutes, planning movies to watch and what games to play, when suddenly someone came up behind their table and started yelling. 

"WOOAH look guys its the Boyfriends!"  
Another jock yelled so that surely the whole cafeteria could hear.  
He looked over to his friends for approval, all of them laughing. Sapnap looked down toward the table, not responding. 

Karl, another jock. Alex's best friend. Also a huge dick. Still popular by highschool standards.. Probably low self esteem. 

George was tired of situations like this, these people had been calling him insults and the most awful things for years and he didn't want it to happen to his friends as well.  
In a quick moment that even surprised himself, he got out of his seat and started shouting. 

"Hey! Stop that right now, Karl. Thats my friend. You and Alex dont have the right to talk to him like that! You're a high school has-been waiting to happen. A future gas station attendant" 

He took a step back, lightly shaking, his confidence running only on adrenaline. He tried to look confident enough for them not to laugh. 

"Ugh, whatever."  
Karl looked back at his friends, they laughed a little, and left. It wasn't fun for them to make fun of George if he wouldn't even react. 

George grabbed Saps shoulder lightly  
"Are you okay? Im sorry they're such dicks.. "

"Yeah Im fine.."  
Sapnap responded  
"It just bothers me."

"Yeah, I get it man.."  
George responded in a dissapointed tone, wondering why they couldn't just leave him and his friend alone for once. 

After Lunch, George didn't really feel like going back to class. He decided to just hang around in the hallways until class was over instead. It was Science, which he really hated.  
He hadn't told this to many people, but he actually had a hidden talent. He was surprisingly good at copying other peoples handwriting. He used it to write fake notes to get himself out of class when he wasn't feeling well, but he could also make a fake hall-pass or two just in case he wanted to do something else instead of attending class. 

He was strolling down the halls when he walked past one of the bathrooms, he walked in to get some water, and he accidentally walked into.. Oh no. 

"Oh shit."

There's one more thing about this school.. Something absolutely everyone knows about. The 3 most popular students in the entire school. They're called the Sleepy Boys, and absolutely no one dare approach them, even less so make fun of them. They have enough power to make anyones reputation "loser" without question. Everyone borderline worships them. Anyone talking to them better be damn careful for their reputation..

George looked into the bathroom before he entered, and there he saw them. 

Tommy, runs the yearbook. Doesn't really do much in his free time but he does have a lot of money. 

Wilbur, head of the music department of our highschool. He can play multiple instruments like Guitar, piano, and even sing. Rumor by freshmen is that his family is related to Beethoven, not confirmed by anyone.

And lastly.. Techno. The all-mighty. He's an intimidating, mythic bitch. 

They're solid Teflon, never bothered, never harrased..  
In all honesty I'd give anything to be like them.  
George thought

He didn't step into the bathroom just yet, but he could still overhear the conversation they were having. 

"Ugh, I hate class. Why did I even come here." 

"Oh shut up Tommy, at least you didn't get detention from that stupid professor in Art class."

"Wilbur,Tommy, if you keep making this much noise the teacher is gonna kill both of you. We're not even allowed to be here in the first place, so just shut up already."

George tried to back away slowly without bothering them, but backing out he bumped into a teacher, who was now standing just outside the bathroom door.

"Oh, Tommy, Wilbur, Techno, and.. George? Why aren't you in class?"  
The teacher asked sternly. He didn't look happy. 

Techno quickly noticed George was just outside, and glared at him. With a look that George could only explain as a threat.  
He then looked up at the teacher with an annoyed look

"Tommy was feeling ill, we're helping him."  
He smiles

The teacher laughed sarcastically 

"Not without a hall-pass you're not. Detention. All of you."

George quickly stepped in, reaching into his backpack and getting a piece of paper out

"Uhm, actually Mr. Fleming, all of us are out on a hall-pass.. Yearbook committee."

It was a blatant lie, none of them were. But he thought it could be taken as making up for accidentally eavesdropping on the Sleepy Boys conversation, but also.. To get a favor from them. 

"I see you're all listed…"  
The teacher exclaimed suspiciously

"Just hurry up and get where you're going, alright?"  
He said before walking off

George took a deep breath, he was still surprised that even worked to begin with, despite his skills.  
Techno approached him, still glaring at him. 

God, he's intimidating.

Techno quickly ripped the fake hall-pass out of George's hand, which made him lightly gasp out of surprise. 

"This is an excellent forgery, who are you?"  
He asked, looking George straight in the face with a determined, still scary, expression. 

"George.. Senior year. "  
He quickly said  
"I crave a boon."

"What boon?"  
Techno scoffed. 

"Let me sit with you at lunch, just once! We don't have to talk or anything, but if people think you guys tolerate me they'll leave me and Nick alone.."  
He said desperately, a bit more than necessary. 

Wilbur and Tommy both laughed slightly, looking at each other like he was joking. They were ready to shake their heads before George spoke up again. 

"And before you ask I can also do report cards, permission slips, and absence notes"  
He added. 

All of them went quiet, Techno started humming some melody George had never heard before, inspecting his face and expression. 

"Wow, for someone of such low reputation, you do have some confidence."  
Techno said, sounding almost impressed. He was still thinking, but it sounded promising enough. 

"And a symmetrical face!"  
Tommy added  
"If I took a meat cleaver down the center of your skull, I'd have, like, matching halves, right? That's very poggers you know?" 

"Of course, you COULD stand to change that wardrobe a bit, love."  
Wilbur added, sounding just a little bit snobbish.

"Yknow what? We could actually make something out of this. Maybe some new clothes, and you'll fit right in! Right, guys?" 

Techno said again, his voice more intimidating and demanding than George had heard before, it was terrifying. 

Tommy and Wilbur both nodded, but it was obvious they didn't necessarily agree. I mean they hadn't even met before.  
But as it always goes, Techno decides. 

"Wilbur, hand me your brush. I'll take it from here."  
He said and stretched his arm outward, reaching for Wilbur and waiting for him to take a brush out. 

"Of course, Techno."  
He responded, handing over a small bag, including a brush, a small bottle of hair spray, and some red, green, yellow, black, and blue nail polish.

"You're hanging out with us now, George. That means you follow my lead. We'll make you popular, try to keep us on your good side."  
Techno smiled maliciously at George, who was still in shock from everything that had just happened in the past 30 minutes or so. 

"Yes!"  
He shouted 

"I guess we're really doing this then"  
Tommy sighed and picked up the bottle of blue nail polish  
"Give me your hand, George."  
He smiled at him, gesturing toward the bottle.  
"Actually, I'm gonna call you Gogy from now on." 

"Okayy? I guess?"  
George looked a bit confused, but didn't mind too much. 

"We'll take good care of ya hun, if you follow our lead."  
Wilbur told George in an intrigued tone now

Wilbur started lightly brushing off dust from Georges outfit, while Techno was changing his haircut slightly,and Tommy was painting his nails blue 

"Nail Polish..?"  
George asked genuinely, with a curious look on his face.

"Of course, it'll make you look pogchamp"  
Tommy answered with a thumbs up 

"Well alrighty then"  
George laughed

They spent at least 30 minutes giving him a makeover, and when they were done Techno smiled.  
He spun George around, making him face a mirror. 

"See, you fit right in with us now. Hopefully you'll act like it, too."  
Techno said, in his usual monotone, intimidating voice. 

George nodded. 

"I'll have the appropriate outfit picked out for you tomorrow, you'll get it just before lunch, you don't have to give it back"  
Wilbur grinned, looking up different websites on his phone. 

"So, we'll see you tomorrow then, Gogy. Consider this an opportunity, a very rare one. Remember that."  
Techno sounded very sure, almost considerate, as he waved George goodbye to let him enjoy the rest of his day. 

I cant believe this is real..  
George thought 

"I look amazing!"  
"I have to tell Sapnap!"


	2. A new kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George suddenly stumbles into a new kid at school
> 
> "Holy shit.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I'm sorry for such late updates, I've had so much going on! I'll hopefully pick up the pace from now on :)
> 
> Please don't share with any CC's!!
> 
> (Note that this is not how I see them as actual people and that I've had to alter their personalities to fit the original story of Heathers^^)

Dear Diary  
It's been 3 weeks since I became friends with the Sleepy Boys now  
Well, friends probably isn't the right word.. It's more like they're people I work with! If our job was being popular, that is.. 

George let go of his pen & looked up from his diary, he was sitting on a bench by the side of the hallway. He didn't really have anything else to do, so he was writing, as usual.   
He was just about to leave when he noticed Sapnap walking up to him from a few meters away. 

"Hey George!"   
Sapnap waved at him excitedly 

"Hello Sap!"   
George smiled as he put his diary back in his bag, where it always was. 

"You look really cool these days, sure must be exciting to hang out with the popular guys, right?"   
Sapnap said with a light-hearted tone

"Yeah.. It's nuts. Don't worry though, it's still the same me underneath all this.."  
George laughed nervously, scratching his arm

"Are you sure?"   
Sapnap asked, concerned. He looked a bit more worried now

"Look, I'm sorry we haven't been able to hang out recently. I've had so much going on.. "  
George sounded sympathetic now

"I get that! You're with the Sleepy Boys now, it's wild, dude."

"I manage."  
George laughed.  
"We'll hang out soon! I promise" 

He smiled sincerely 

He could tell Spanap had more to talk about, but they both got interrupted by a stern voice from across the hall. 

"George!" 

It was Wilbur. He didn't look mad, even though he usually sounded like it. 

"Techno told you to get your ass to the cafeteria, ASAP. Follow me."  
He said, determined. 

"Got it, Wilbur.. "  
George quickly packed up his things and started quickly walking away with Wilbur, not even having time to say goodbye to Sapnap.

"Bye, I guess.."   
Sapnap mumbled, George didn't hear him. 

When George got to the cafeteria, Techno & Tommy were already there waiting for him, with their arms crossed.  
Techno stepped forward and handed George a piece of paper. 

"George, I need a forgery. Right now."  
He didn't look particularly nice or patient 

"What for?"   
George stuttered

"I need you to write a fake letter and deliver it to this kid Nick, I know you know who that is. It'll be a letter from Karl, saying he wants to start talking again."

Tommy laughed when he mentioned it. 

"What?!"   
George exclaimed  
"I can't do that! George has wanted to get back in touch with Karl again for years after Karl stopped talking to him. It'd really hurt him.."

Tommy laughed again  
"Uh, yeah. It'll be funny."  
He said

"No! I'm not doing that, Sapnap is my friend!"   
George yelled. He ripped the paper in pieces and gave Techno the pen back. 

"Oh? We're really gonna do this, huh..?"   
Techno sighed

"I thought you'd last longer without pissing me off, George. Such a shame."

George took a step back, and accidentally bumped into Wilbur, still standing behind him. 

"We control your reputation, George. It's sad you don't understand that yet.."  
Wilbur said, both him and Techno now disappointed and irritated.

"We're the coolest people here, you're really gonna stand up to us like this?"   
Techno scoffed

George was quiet.

"Fine. Nick is a freak, If you dont deliver the note i will."  
Techno finally said. Mad. 

"Don't act like this again, Gogy.."  
Tommy said quietly as Techno exited the cafeteria, pushing George out of the way. 

"This is your last warning."  
Techno said on his way out

George was worried.. But it couldn't have been That big of a deal, right? He could make it up for Techno, hopefully..   
He spent the rest of the day trying not to think about it. Trying to avoid Techno, while also apologizing to him over and over again through text. He was left on read. He must've still been really mad.. 

The next day was calmer. He knew Techno was still mad at him, but he was able to be near them without getting yelled at, as long as he didn't get on Technos nerves again, which means he didn't talk. 

After lunch though, standing by his locker, he noticed someone he hadn't seen before.   
A new kid?   
He looked.. Good. George had to admit.   
Really good… 

"Who is that?"   
He whispered to himself, still looking at the guy. 

The boy on the other side of the cafeteria suddenly looked up at him, and George instinctively looked down at the floor as fast as possible.

The new kid walked up to him, his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat.   
Looking closer George could see he had dirty blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a very charming smile.   
He was wearing a green long sleeve shirt, with a smile over it. Over the shirt he was wearing a black trench coat.   
He was wearing black jeans & shoes

"Those new friends of yours don't seem very nice, eh?"   
The boy said with a slight smile

"Excuse me?"   
George asked, confused

The boy took a step forward toward George. 

"You've clearly got a soul, unlike those popular guys. You've just gotta work harder keeping it clean now. We're all born for evil, right? Be careful." 

He backed off and started walking away again, right past him. 

"Excuse me, don't just walk away!"   
George yelled, turning around to face him again.   
"I didn't catch your name, new kid."  
He said, staring him right in the face. 

The boy was quiet for a few seconds, and then laughed slightly. 

"I didn't throw it."  
He waved his hand slightly and kept walking. 

George was.. Blushing? There was something new about that boy, something charming. He wanted to see him again, even though he didn't even know what the boy's name was yet...  
After standing there for a few seconds Geroge noticed Alex and Karl were walking further down the hall, and they didn't look very impressed. 

"Who does that kid in the trenchcoat think he is?"  
Alex scoffed

They both noticed George a few meters away, who was still blushing and looking in the new boys direction. Karl & Alex looked at each other and laughed mockingly

“Well, George sure seems to be interested in this new kids act.”  
Karl smiled

“Let’s kick his ass!”  
Alex said excitedly, as he started walking over to them.

Karl put his hand on Alex’s shoulder, stopping him.

“Eh, don’t bother.”  
He sighed

“Let’s just have a little chat, then.”  
Alex smiled menacingly

Karl shrugged and they both started walking in George’s direction, where the new kid was still only a few meters away from. He was just about to get to the exit when both of the jocks stopped him.

“Hey sweetheart!”  
Alex started  
“What did your boyfriend over there say when he heard you were transferring here?”

Alex pointed over to where George was standing, and George immediately looked shocked. He tried refusing with stuttering & different hand gestures, but he didn’t know what to say.

“My friend Alex here just asked you a question, new kid.”  
Karl added

“Ah, Karl, doesn’t this school have a no pussies policy?”

They both laughed together, while the green-eyed boy just looked at them, confused.

“They seem to have an open-door policy for unoriginal assholes, though?”  
He snickered slightly,

Karl and Alex looked at each other for a second, clearly irritated.

“Hold his arms.”  
Alex said, before both of them suddenly grabbing him and trying to beat him up.

It all happened so quickly, as soon as they grabbed him he managed to slip away, kicking with his legs to get one of them away, while quickly turning around to punch the other in the face as hard as he possibly could.  
When one of them was on the ground the boy didn’t hesitate to beat the other one too.  
As the fight went on, in the middle of the hallway, a ring of other students had gathered and all were watching. Screaming, chanting, you name it. 

“Holy shit..”  
George thought

“This kid can punch _good_ ”

He was watching the fight go down with worry, what if he got hurt? I mean it was two against one.. but then again, he seemed strong. It was intense. To be totally honest, it just made George more interested in him.

“He’s pretty and can fight?”  
George thought with a slight smile

The fight was over as soon as it started, the two jocks on the floor, and the new boy wiping his forehead, breathing heavily.

He noticed all the people standing around still watching, and smiled.  
 _“You’re welcome for the show, I guess?”_  
He bowed down slightly as a joke  
 _“I have classes to attend, if you’ll excuse me.”_  
He said confidently as he just continued walking as if nothing happened.

The crowd eventually disappeared, but George was still standing there, by his locker, in shock & awe.

“Who is that kid..?”  
He thought, smiling.

He heard the bell ring and hurried to grab his books and run to class. Though he had to admit, he had a difficult time thinking about something else for the rest of the school day. It was all a blur until the next bell rang, and Techno picked him up in his car.

_"We're hanging out at your place today, let's talk."_

**Author's Note:**

> The next chapter will definitely improve, Aestethic wise, im just very new to ao3 so please be nice-


End file.
